User talk:SKP4472/Archive 4
Re: Could you annouce at the end who it is if no one has already guessed who it is. : ') --Keep Going Forward... 14:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Double warn :D lol 20:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) QCG * Hi, just wondering if you'd be able to take a look at our slightly revamped QCG page and take a look through the forums and vote/comment where you can sometime. Thanks! 01:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Alright.:) If you don't want it to sign it twice, just put no after the Sign Message? (Yes,No)= section. 20:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kai Hi! Um I have a question regarding my recent article nomination for Kai. I thought FA must have all red links filled out and Class 1 has limited. There is no rule for the red links listed on the Class 3 guidelines. Per comments stated in the archives. :) 19:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :*Ok thanks. I hope I didn't sound mean or anything. :) 02:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inv If your talking about the Brickley one, I just added , I did not make the page. 10:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Why don't you rename it Brickipedia:Tutorial? 21:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Bricki-versery!!!!!!!!!! Congrats bro! :D - 14:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Neat-o! One year on Brickipedia! FB100Z • talk • 22:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I love Penguins--MasterKcaj 10:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature and page protection I would like to you to please help me with my sig i want it to have my avatar and the font green with a bue box if you can please and i would also like you to protect my page please. Thanks--MasterKcaj 10:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Skippa, I owe you one-- MasterKcaj 22:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks, SKP! :You might want to look at this. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Bureaucrat/TheGrandEditor Hey Skippa, Talk on live chat? P.S How the signature going? --MasterKcaj 09:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG Thanks Skippa it looks great! --MasterKcaj 21:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC)- last time i'll use this sig! thanks Inv Section Sorry for not replying. Yes, I have. And in too. 18:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, One more thing! I was wondering if you could help me with my sig by adding a talk page message. Sorry i'm dumb -- 02:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature update Yeah thats cool, I'm sorry that i nagged or anything like that. Cheers -- 21:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Instructions! I so very nearly had a way to have a link to the instructions. But the LEGO.com instruction site uses .aspx to search. This means the number you enter does not figure in the URL, which I thought it would. Damn! 09:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure of the rest of this convo, but LEGO has instructions here. - Kingcjc 09:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm talking about something else. I'll easily integrate into the system, but then we'll have to give the number for every set. I nearlly had something that would do it automaticcally. 09:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, I thought you were just looking for a specific set or something. - Kingcjc 09:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: } } - } are the parameters. Sig Hey SKP, Can you help make my sig? What i want is a sig that has my pic then a blue box with green writing saying Crazed Penguin and a talk message and another box saying "The Crazed Penguin is upon us" Thanks SKP --Crazed Penguin|''The Crazed Penguin is upon us'' 22:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature Thanks SKP, I've seeen the sigs youve made, They are excellent. --Crazed Penguin|''The Crazed Penguin is upon us'' 21:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) brickipedia the video game is brickipedia going to be a real life video game plus look in mts talk in the brickipedia the video game wiki --the question is:is or is not? 02:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Archive. Could you, please? (Yes that was me) Thanks..But one more thing... Hey thanks for the sig but i was hoping the talk message wouldnt have brakets.And that the Crazed Penguin is upon us would be in italics. Sorry if i'm asking for too much. -- 21:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The one called commander bragen and droid dead are from legoboy12345678. Barnstar! I thought you deserve this for all your work Re: Thanks Your welcome and thx for saying my pic was cool. I also just got a badge for 5 days on the wiki so i'm happy! -- 21:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I miss you! I came here to tell you something, I just don't remember...Oh yeah, I posted a blog thanking you and several other users. Just telling you since you probably won't see it when you get back. Hope you're enjoying your family vacation! - 20:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, glad you saw it. :) And thank you! Much appreciated. - 13:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) custom signature Hey, I noticed you have made signatures for other users, so could you make one for me? I would like a rectangle with rounded corners, colored dark green with a black border and my username in silver. If you have any questions, leave a message on my talk page. Thanks! SuperSpyX 18:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re. signature That's fine. I can wait. One more thing on my sig, after my username put You cannot hide in italics. Thanks! SuperSpyX 16:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sig pic Apparently the pic on my sig is too big, Can you fix that please?! -- 05:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for changing the size, I was getting worried. Also in my Football (soccer) team we are in the Peliminary Final coz today we lost on penalties even though it was 2-2 in normal time. Cheers -- 03:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Plz sign this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Skdhjf/Spotlight_petition -- 06:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sig Can you make me a sig? I want one with a sky blue box with purple writing with my pic with my user name, another box saying Atttack of the Unknown Jedi --Pablo-Jil 00:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sig Can you make me a sig, please? Thank you. 10:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) User:Nerfblasterpro called me a B-word. And User:Clone gunner comanda jedi called me a retard, F-worded me two times, and bit me. (I'm new)----R2-D2 23:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re;Sig The comments i made where not from me, My friend said that, He was inmature on this wiki, PLease reconsider Thanks and Sorry Sorry for the issue with the M:tron Astronaut page. Thanks for deleting it. -G4 Check out my Blog... The end is coming 13:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go RE:Sig Please my friend said that! I was going to the toilet then he said that. My friend says this: Sorry that i called a contributer a name, I didnt realize how much trouble Pablo-Jil would get in. Theres your proof. Please reconsider --Pablo-Jil 21:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) custom sig Hi,I see you're back from your vacation. Have you started on my sig yet? Sorry to bother you, you just haven't contacted me recently and I'm getting antsy. SuperSpyX 15:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signature made Thanks for beleiving, Its a great sig! Thanks for everything! -- 06:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, since you're online, could you please delete 6860 Batcave? It's a clone of TBA Batcave. If you delete it I intend to rename the TBA one to give it its set number. Thanks! -- 14:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But... it looks like someone else just recreated it. This is why I need admin powers xD -- 14:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry to keep bothering you, but could you do it? It won't let me now. Thanks again -- 14:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, my sig looks great! Don't worry about rounded corners, it's fine. 15:10, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks once again. :) -- 15:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you again so soon, but could you help me make a custom award that only I can hand out? If you can, leave a message on my talk page and I will tell you what I want. Thanks! 22:00, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig Sorry to bother you, But i feel like the sig dosnt fit me.....Can you super please make me another one? If so i would like a one with my pic as usual then a lime green box and white writing saying my user name then a talk page message and these words You cannot hide from the Alien Penguin with a link to my contributions. Thanks.. Cheers, -- 00:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh Also can you protect my page? I have a bad feeling that someone has been lokking over it.... -- 06:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bcrat nomination Hi SKP, I am going to ask you if i can nominate you for Bcrat rights, Do you accept? -- 09:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thanks SKP. Your epicly epic. -- 09:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Your penguin bro! building contest trophy can you make a template for it that says congrats you won awesomeknight1234s building contest you get the trophy when you win his building contest with a lego world racers trophy for a pic --the question is:is or is not? 02:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) 6880? * Hey, was just going through the 2012 category here, and noticed you changed the Batcave item number to 6880. Just wondering- where did you get that from? I've had a look through EB and Brickset, and the official site, and can't find anything to support this- do you have some insider information or something? ;) 03:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ** Interesting. Just did a search for "6860 Batcave" on Google, apart from things related to us, there was only a Brazilian forum which turned up in the results. It's got a pretty long list of several superheroes sets along with other themes. That led me to other forums posting the same stuff, so looks like it might be real. Weird how it hasn't turned up on EB yet, but still is probably the right number. Anyway, I've got to go off and look at these rumours :) 11:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) re award yes BoTM Hi SKP, Crazed Penguin nominated you for BoTM. Did you accept? Just wondering... Sincerely, 20:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) oh hello ***** or shall i say skp4472 yeah, its not hard to find you just by typing skp4472 into the interweb we qll can find you, hope u like TOM Award Can you please (if you dont mind) Make me a special award that only i can ive out, If so i would like it to have the same style as the barnstar except green box and black writing with my pic Saying The Alien Crazed Penguin has awarded you a super-special award treasure it. If you cant i dont mind. -- 10:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) custom award Hi SKP, the award I want is like a Barnstar, but with a black border, text as follows: Title: Silver Trophy, Text: You have been awarded a Silver Trophy! Silver Trophies are only given out by SuperSpyX for user's hard work and devotion. You can copy the code for this Silver Trophy and add it to your userpage. SuperSpyX added the following comment:- Arrange it like a barnstar text. Thanks! 00:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to add, here is the image I would like on my silver trophy award. LDDScreenShot-25.png 00:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia jinx, or is it just something... Hi SKP, Have you noticed a jinx on wikia recently? I've been trying to change a few things in my preferences, but it won't save when I press save... O_o Just wondering, are you experiencing the same things? Sincerely, 19:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, it doesn't seem to work... =P Anyways, thanks for the tip. =) Sincerely, 19:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) crazed penguin nominated you for b-crat rights. do you accept? if so put it on nbp`s talk-page. thanks, 00:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Penguin Award 4 u! Since you made it you deserve it! star wars characters I get them from lego star wars the clone wars DS. Re:Barnstar Thanks, Highly appreciated! -- 11:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Silver Trophy This award wouldn't be possible without you. (well, maybe, but I'm still giving you one) 12:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Batcave Hi! Could you help me move 6880 Batcave to TBA Batcave, seeing as we do not have a real source which has that as the set number, only rumor blogs. Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 21:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : Nevermind, I'll just ask Cjc who seems to be editing at this time Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 21:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It's perfectly fine! Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 13:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) parts with printing you need to tell that to Nerf TGE G4MM King and others then. User:Chinese lego/sig Inventory:Plo Koon Hi, I noticed you said there was a mistake on Inventory:Plo Koon and moved it down to Class 3. Could you please tell me what the mistake is so I can fix it? There were several conflicting sources, so it was a difficult inventory to make (Peeron, Bricklink and part articles on Brickipedia gave different Design IDs), and there could well be small mistakes. Thanks! tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 21:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I've just created Forum:Part IDs, so hopefully the matter will be resolved soon. -tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 04:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Doctor Who LEGO Hi do recon i'd be cool if there was Doctor Who LEGO answer on my talk page --Sean the brick boy 07:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes plz Can you please make a userbox for being Australian? If so I'd like it to have the Australian flag green and gold as the colours and a Text saying This user is Australian! Cheers! -- 22:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks SKP you should go to my page now. I was also wondering how you got your signature --Sean the brick boy 03:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok, I don't mind. It's better that you visit your Family. Bye from ur Penguin Bro! -- 21:00, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re * Well, you certainly deserve the Bureaucrat rights. Also, I only think I overtook you because I made some 300 edits yesterday... Sinature Hi again, I would like a signature like your first but with the LEGO logo some- where in it one I thoght it was cool thanks again. --Sean the brick boy 04:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S Thanks! ^^ - 15:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Problum hi, a few of the main page templates are out!Bob bricks 19:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Problum # 2 Featured article for September Template:Featured article/2011/09 this template is out This month's logo Template:Current logo/2011/09 this template is out on the main page this is all you see and it says page does not exist, thanks, Bob bricks 20:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I've just started up the new semester at college, and we've already started our first show this year, The Hobbit. I'm going to play Gandalf. This time last year, I had more free time because I was make-up designing and not actually acting in the show. Because The Hobbit will be a demanding show, I will not be on Brickipedia as much as usual, so having another crat will help. Thanks Again Thanks again sunday will be fine and I would like my signature how you said in your last letter, and I thougt you deserved an award for your work. your friend --Sean the brick boy 05:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey SKP4472 Hey SKP4472, I brought this up on IRC but there were no admins on. User:Artur21 to kretyn. Przenosi strony losowo is an account on this wiki. The username is Polish for "Arthur21 is a cretin. He moves pages randomly". I'm fairly sure that counts as an "Unacceptable username". May I recommend a block? --'David Robert Jones' 12:31, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know: he took control of the situation because I told him about it. :) --'David Robert Jones' 15:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) authenticate how do i authenticate minifigure inventorys? cause there are lots that need authenticating. keep brickin, 14:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Dont worry about the wiki. Even I've given up on it now.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 14:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Awards Can you help me make some custom badges? TANSTAAFL! 20:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: The block was made by SKP4472. * Reason given: Warning This username or IP has been blocked after it has inserted links to other sites. - I do not understand why the Bricker.info is a bad resource. Help Well, here's my problem. LEGO designers have officailly said that they based the 2006 version of the joker off of the Mark Hamill version (Batman: TAS), who also plays Luke from star wars. Should i count that as another actor having more than one minifig, or is it invalid because hamill was only a voice actor for the joker?--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 17:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Headline text what the heck waht the heck is $3 Chatmod I requested chat mod rights and rollback deature but ajr says i'm not ready. What do you think? Because I really Want the rights. --Crazed Penguin talk 01:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU... Yo dude Meow...Hey are you alright broham well i came to ask if you wold like to chat on the irc like good old tims?...Whaya say?...Huh...Talk soon lol and um...Have you tried Sweetcorn...Yummy!!!!! reply soon.. bye! 20:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi again, in your last letter you said sory about the delay but it dosent realy matter because I have not been able to get on the computer much this week. You also said about my badge/award and I would like It to be in a box like the barnstar but green and have the message inside to be Sean the brick boy has givin you this award that only he can give out. Keep up the good work. And I would like the picture to be the gold spear from ningago LEGO. Tanks --Sean the brick boy 21:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for making the userbox. You da best EVa. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 21:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Confidential Images * Hey, it looks like that time of year where people are uploading confidential images (I think there's been about four people in the last 24 hours I caught). If you have time would you please be able to put a message about confidential images in the Oasis equivalent of the Sitenotice? Thanks, 07:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ** Looks good, thanks for doing that :) I don't think there's anything else we can really do to prevent the images, apart from just deleting them and warning the uploaders as usual. (and do you think we should maybe see about trying out some reviews wiki advertising again in the community corner? :P I see the answers wiki has a permanent spot there, and I think we could really do with some more people over there...) 09:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) *** Let's hope that gets us a new user or two. If anyone complains about it being in the notice you can blame it on me if you want ;) And congratulations on making b'crat :D 12:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!... Hey ude...I know that L.S.W i abandond but do you want to be a adminand help me on my new wiki? http://pokemonstorysroyal.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemn:Red_King_region! cos well when you click on the link it send you to a different wiki! '''PLEASE OH PLEASE HELP ME SKP! I NEED YOUR HELP REPLY TO ME SOON!' cos i need help on here oh and...Your a admin can you give me some tip to advetise it? PLEASE ASP SKP! thank speek soon User:Tahu97 10:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Formating Was wandering around when I noticed the formatting of "SKP" in your user header. Just wondering, but did you use plain html formatting, or something else? Thanks, 10:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Mind if I copy? CONRATS! YOUR A BCRAT! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 10:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) PIE!!!!! *Shot* Yeah message me on Pokemon storys rayal wiki! the we go from there! 10:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thats Ok. Maybe your first job can be iving me chatmod rights. :D --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 10:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm on chat now. --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 10:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming a beauro-beouro-bero- Ah forget it ;D - 11:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :A b-u-r-e-a-u-c-r-a-t (bureaucrat). And no I didn't look it up. 04:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks alot for my signature, I realy like it your friend My rights NBP took away my chatmod rights. Can you put them back? I really need them! PLEASE! --Crazed Penguin talk ''Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 09:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) * Right, probably just to '''ban' me. Sheesh. ----CollectableMinifig4Scientist 15:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat with CGCJ King of Nynrah wanted me to tell you this, that on chat, CGCJ said "Shut the f̵̧̩̲̤̤͙̙̣͔̯̦̤̠̳ͧͨ͒̆̾͋͋ͥ̾̿̕͢ȗ̑̋̀̀ͧ̉͘͘͟͏̗͚̲̫̫͇͘c̻̭̭͖͙̬̖̫͎̬̼͛͒͂ͦͨͩ͑͢͞k̨̯̣̳̣͎̟̠̣̥̠̰͍͂ͣ͗ͫ͊̌̊ͮͨͦ̚̚͟ up" to a few people. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks, --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 15:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) That was ages ago and i said sorry and i was allready banned for that. And I accidentally made CGCJ a chat mod. :L Yeah, I messed up big time. Really sorry. - 15:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) * Oh, I almost forgot. King accidentally made CGCJ a chatmod, and he needs someone to undo it before he goes and kickbans everyone for fun. Could you do it? Thanks c: --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 15:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) My reaction to your post You're welcome..=O Happy editing! --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 15:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sorry about that xD - 15:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I still have to edit it some, due to the fact that it is from another wiki. =) 20:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat problems..again A user by the name of "3000ofJake" was being racist, spamming "I hate Asians" on chat. --CollectableMinifig4Scientist 23:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you on now? Could you go on chat? 06:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi I just want to know how can I try to get brickipedan of the month thanks *You wouldnt, It's usually more expirenced user around the top 20 on the board. You wouldnt get any votes, Maybe like 1, But who would nominate you? Have not been on Brickipedia that long. Someone may nominate you in time. Just focus on editing and being a LEGO Fanatic. -- These are not the penguins you are looking for 23:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not about the leaderboard, I got BotM two years ago and I'm not even in the top 25. Just work hard and be a good friend, and you will receive it in time. :) - 19:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dear. QCG member * Firstly, FB would like to remind you that this is due to be rated. * I would request you to take notice of this forum. * Finally, can we please look at this. Thanks, - Kingcjc 19:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC) * Also if you could please take a look at the contested articles on BP:QCG and list/vote on any of the "old" FA's so we can finally get all of these forums out of the way, that'd be great. Thanks, 06:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedia: The Game If you havent noticed, there have been some Changes on the Brickipedia: The videogame fanon Wiki. Here's your cookie :3 Hi SKP, just wondering, what is the "Article Top" template for? 07:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your support on my nomination for Brickipedian of the Month [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 00:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Yeah, you deserve it. You are a kind and modest user. Where I come from, those things mean alot. 0-o TheDouter cuts through scissors with paper. Smile!!! :) 15:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) qcg please vote here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Samukai 17:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) what i mean is voice your opionion here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Samukai 19:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) How dare you How dare you have more user subpages than me? Mine Yours. 04:58, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Question As i was in my hospital bed, I was thinking, For the Blocking Policy, Should there be a ban for inaproppriate user picture? Just thinking. It could be forum voting worth. Since your a bcrat, I though to ask you first. --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 07:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) archive will you make me a talkpage archive? 13:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) re: talkpage thanks! my talkpage was getting a little long..... 13:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Training Hi! I have learnt how to make sigs by myself, I have made one for Power Jim and Darth henry. But I always fail at one thing-Coding. Can you teach me to code well? Also, f you get too many sig requests I can help If you want. -- 01:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Examples Hi SKP4472! I learnt how to code mostly. Just I'm not good with pic adding. Anyway, I just wanna show you the sigs I made I can be your trainee! Cya! -- 00:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Do we use peeron or bricklink part numbers?? - Kingcjc 19:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Archiving Can you please archive my talk page? It has heaps of old stuff. P.S. You can tes me on custom signatures now. -- 21:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks SKP4472! -- 20:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sig Hi, could you make a small revision to my sig? After SuperSpyX I want Tell me your secrets. linked to my talk page then You cannot hide!. Same color scheme as before. Thanks! 11:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be an error. A community tab tries to appear. You'll notice it when you highlight over all four tabs, though it changes places on each. - - CJC 10:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, my sig looks good. (I see you figured out oval edges!) Thanks, 21:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I saw you making a 4th sig. I just wanna say, I like your current one. Also, I could make one for you to avoid a hassle. -- 07:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) K. Also, I recommend blue-green colours To help you: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue-green -- 07:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) D: You're stealing my talk page code. D: I'm JK, you didn't upset me. :P CSS Well done with the new navigation background. It looks amazing! :Yeah. I know you use IE, and there is some IE-specific stuff in there, but it looks fine in chrome, so I won't add a more universal bit. I think we need to make the bottom margin bigger; the content is a bit close to the bar at the mo, don't you think? Also, what about scrapping the funny lighter thin bar at the bottom. ::I think the very top bar is a bit too far though. :::And the border radius. That isnt even meant to work in IE! ::::Ah, you don't use IE now. Phew. Doing all the CSS you did would be impossible with IE's inspector. I've done the margin, that was very subtle. I mean the ".WikiHeaderRestyle .shadow-mask". :::::I'm gonna get rid of that weird bar. If Wikia protest, I'll just send them to you know which forum ;) ::::::Yup. I actually didn't get rid of it. It went weird when I did that, so I just made it white and full width. :::::::I actually have the page always nearly full width, with just 100px for a reduced sidebar. ::::::::ZOMG!!! div.css! This will change the world! I've needed something like this for ages. So many templates Ive made could be so much better! award would you please make me an award that only i can hand out? i want it to be the same as a barn-star except except light blue box and black writing with IMG 3911.jpg as the pic. Saying "Congratulations, you have been awarded a "Sith Award" which either means you are a sith or a good editor. Only Darth henry can give these out. Thanks Darth henry 20:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Reviews Feel free too join in! 18:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I heard you could somewhere, and did a tad of internet research, but found nothing. I then found that the namespace pops up in the class attribute of one of the early elements of a page. I'm using a css trick to search for this info, but I haven't had much success so far. MW Pages? Is MediaWiki:MusicUserPage/SKP4472 an accidental wrong namespac (Or is there some other hidden meaning...?) :I'll leave you too it . Rename I've been looking at the TARDIS Wiki for a couple days. They have customised heaps! Should we customize our Rights, Points and stuff? Because I think It looks great! 22:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) chat mod Thanks for giving me chat mod rights! Keep up the good work, 16:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) When you next on chat?? - CJC 18:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll just explain next time I chat to you, it will probably be easier. - CJC 16:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Userpage music So yeah, the music that you put on people's userpages isn't working anymore, including your own one. Just thought I'd let you know... -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately I'm rubbish with code... Maybe NXT could help you? :/ -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, thanks :) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) music would you please put this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UksS5AhGHpI on my userpage like you did to KoN? thanks! 01:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat plz. - CJC 20:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sig Can you pretty please make me a new sig?? If so can you make the Letter "C" Green, "r" teal and "a" turquoise and continue with the patern with my name? I want the word Penguin to be Electric type of green and then SkyBlue and after thatPurple??? Thanks ALOT SKP!!!! -- [[User:Crazed Penguin| ' Crazed Penguin ']][[User Talk:Crazed Penguin|''' Talk ]] '''Smile, It's Christmas! s left before Christmas! 21:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Award template help? Hi SKP4472, SuperSpyX said you could help me with making Award templates. Could you make one or tell me how? 11:54, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Status tls Sorry, didn't get back to you yesterday. (Well done on all the other templates btw.) It uses some weird hack over on ATW, not something simple. But I'll have a look into it. :Hey, Common.css/js is active for every page load, isn't it? ::Because you added an @import to common.css into wikia.css? :::I'm currently stumped by it :| ROOTPAGENAME * Hey, I haven't really looked too much into this, but doesn't the ROOTPAGENAME template you made do the same as the BASEPAGENAME magic word? 21:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:MW No no, it's fine, what I mean is that why bother importing Common.css into Wikia.css, when Common.css loads for every skin? Or have I misunderstood you? ROTM * Do you accept the nomination for the Reviewer of the Month Award? If so, reply on my talkpage. Re-rate? Hi SKP, could you re-rate the class for the Unitron page please? I did a lot of work on it. 10:39, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i wish i can be a admin like you.i am a big fan!!!!!! Profile * Hi SKP, I've made a reviews profile here, located at User:SKP4472/ReviewerProfile. Sorry for doing it without your permission, but I think I may have figured something out, and I need someone who's got reviews on here who have reviewed pages that I've reviewed and pages that I haven't done as well, and you're the first person I thought of. I would usually ask before doing this, but I thought I'd better try it out before I forgot what I was thinking of and noone I can see is online- if it is a problem, please delete it. 07:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC)